Crunchy Courtyard
order without (Unofficial) Uncreatable order without (Unofficial) in (Unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: A jousting knight is on a rocking horse and cannot move. After episode: Tiffi pops on two coconut wheels and suddenly the jousting knight zooms around the courtyard. New things *Striped candies and wrapped candies are required when they can't be created manually but there're no lucky candies for the first time in Level 670, due to redesigning. *Striped candies in licorice locks are officially introduced in level 677. *Four-layered waffles are unofficially introduced in level 678, due to redesigning. Levels Crunchy Courtyard continues the unfortunate trend of having no moves levels, just like the previous episode. As a result, there is an increase in jelly levels. Ingredients levels are also in abundance, unlike the past two episodes. This episode has one somewhat hard level: , and one hard level: . Overall, it's easier than the previous episode, Fizzy Falls. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First time a special candy is behind liquorice locks. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Crunchy Courtyard Beginning.png|Before story Crunchy Courtyard End.png|After story Crunchy Courtyard End1.png|Now I can move! Crunchy Courtyard-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Crunchy Courtyard-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 666 V3 HTML5.png|Level 666 - |link=Level 666 Level 667 V2 HTML5.png|Level 667 - |link=Level 667 Level 668 V4 HTML5.png|Level 668 - |link=Level 668 Level 669 V3 HTML5.png|Level 669 - |link=Level 669 Level 670 V2 HTML5.png|Level 670 - |link=Level 670 Level 671 V4 HTML5.png|Level 671 - |link=Level 671 Level 672 Reality.png|Level 672 - |link=Level 672 Level 673 Reality new.png|Level 673 - |link=Level 673 Level 674 V3 HTML5.png|Level 674 - |link=Level 674 Level 675 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 675 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 675 Level 675 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 675 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 675 Level 676 V2 HTML5.png|Level 676 - |link=Level 676 Level 677 V5 HTML5.png|Level 677 - |link=Level 677 Level 678 V2 HTML5.png|Level 678 - |link=Level 678 Level 679 V3 HTML5.png|Level 679 - |link=Level 679 Level 680 Reality.png|Level 680 - |link=Level 680 |-| Champion title= Nutty Knight.png|Champion title|link=Nutty Knight |-| Icon= Crunchycourtyard.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Crunchy Courtyard Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This episode contains the level with the number of the beast (666). *This is the 3rd episode in a row which there was no text in the story. *This is the fifth time an episode's name shares a word with another episode name, with Crunchy Castle. *This is the fourth episode since Cereal Sea to have no timed levels. *This is the second episode since Glazed Grove to have no moves levels. *This episode continues the trend of having cake bombs. *This episode continues the trend of not having jelly levels as an episode finale and levels that end in 0 as jelly levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having no levels that have 51 moves or higher (level 666 has 66 moves). *This episode marks the return of the colour bomb + colour bomb combination, last seen in Delicious Drifts (level 254). *The mobile version of this episode is blue. *The episode's pathway and colour are relatively the same as that of Gummy Gardens's. *The background on mobile devices does not show the coconut wheels on the Knight's horse. *This episode was released exactly one year before the release of Snack Shack. *This episode contains the 300th jelly level, level 673. *This is the first episode without a Dreamworld counterpart. *This episode's background and story is reused for Tasty Tourney. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Medieval-themed episodes Category:World openers (HTML5)